Henry
by Betty's a little crazy22
Summary: Your boyfriend Philip comforts you as you remember the infamous afternoon three years ago. Sry I suck at summaries, this is a modern AU/Philip x Reader.
1. Chapter 1

**Let the truth be told, I really don't know what I'm doing. I have like zero ideas, so I went digging, perhaps a little to deep, into the world of fanfics, and got a few ideas that I bunged together into a caboodle of nonsense. This is a one-shot, leave a comment and let me know if you want it to continue, this is a Philip x Reader, meaning, if it says Y/N, insert your name instead. I don't own Hamilton. **

**TRIGGER WARNING! ****Suicide! This isn't meant to hurt/trigger anyone. (Doesn't include detail, just a warning)**

* * *

It was Christmas time. A happy time for everyone, sure. But for you, not at all. It's been three years, but the image of his body was crystal clear in your mind.

You shuddered thinking about it and fell onto your bed. The door was closed, your dad and sister have stayed in their rooms, leaving only when necessary, avoiding each other. You haven't been in or near the garage since.

There was a knock at your window. You look up. It was your boyfriend, Philip Hamilton.

You slowly got up and opened the second floor window. You helped Philip off the tree and into the room.

"Hey babe," Philip said.

You force a small smile. You stand away from him and hold your arm.

"Y/N, what's wrong," Philip asked. You haven't told him yet.

You shake your head and sit on your bed and lean against the headboard. Your legging covered legs pulled up against your chest.

"C'mon, somethings wrong, you're never this quiet." Philip sat down facing you. He reaches for your hand which you let him take. "Tell me,"

You sit there for a minute. You've been with Philip for almost nine months now. You know you can trust him, but you've never talked to anyone about your brother before. You lost your mother shortly after your brother, it was a lot.

You swallow. "Have you seen all the news articles from three years ago? About Henry Y/LN?"

"Yeah, he died by his own force, why?" Philip asked.

"He was," you look away from Philip as tears flood your eyes, "he was my brother," you choke and pull your hand from Philip and cover your face.

Philip gasps. "What? Why didn't you tell me?" I could have helped you ignore it."

You shake your head and let Philip wrap himself around you. "You don't understand. I came home from school, Henry had a half day, so I got home after him. I walked in through the garage " You cry harder, the image of Henry hanging from the ceiling flashes in your head, your shoulders shake, and Philip rests his chin on your head.

"He was hanging from the ceiling by one of dad's ties." you gulp and let yourself be held by Philip for a while.

"All he said in his suicide note was that he messed up at school, and that if he didn't do this, we would all die. The paper was tear-stained and the handwriting messy. He said he did this to save me." You lose control of your sobs and reposition yourself and tightly hug Philip, and cry into his chest.

"Shh, shh," Philip whispers.  
"I don't understand!" you cry.

"Shhh, baby it's all in the past," Philip cradles you and whispers sweet nothings.

When you're done ugly-crying, Philip wipes the tears from your eyes. "Is there anything I can do?"

You think for a moment. "Call your mom,"

Philip looked confused. "Why do you want me to call my mom?"

You smile and look up at him. "I want you to spend the night." You say and reach up to kiss his chin, as he had pulled you into a lying position on his lap, so that is all you can reach.

"Of course," Philip pulls out his phone with one hand and the other strokes your hair. As he talks to his mom, you can hear her familiar voice coming from the phone. "Thanks, love you bye," Philip hangs up and sets his phone aside. "I'm yours tonight,"

You smile and put a hand on the back of his neck, you push his neck down, gently, until his lips reach yours.

You completely forget about your pain and sorrow that had drowned you, now, your mind is on Philip. Everything he had done for you, the comfort he offered when your sister tried to run away. The fact he fought your ex, Joseph Alston, after school when he sent threats your way. And today, as your world fell remembering Henry. You tear yourself away from Philip and curl up into a ball at his knees. You cry and shake uncontrollably. Philip was startled at the sudden change.

"Y/N?" Philip hesitantly places a hand on your shoulder. "Did I do something wrong? Do you want to be alone? Should I go home?" Philip looked scared and hurt.

You want to tell him no. You want to tell him to stay with you. You want to tell him what you're feeling. But you can't. You're shaking so hard, and can't stop. You slowly, and painfully, move your hand and rest it on his. You're shaking makes it hard to see clearly.

"Are you ok?"

You manage to shake your head 'no' and you feel Philip slip away from you, the bedroom door opens and Philip runs downstairs. You hear a faint "Jeff? JEFF!" as Philip yells your father's name. You become less and less aware of your surroundings with each passing minute. You can't quite tell, but you think Philip comes back with your father.

You black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I went back and reread all of my stories. When I read Henry and the comments, I had to continue this. I forgot how it ended. Sorry for the story ending out of the blue. **

* * *

You wake up to beeping. You stir and groan.

Looking around the room, you find you're in an ER room. IV tubes in your forearms. You see a nervous-looking Philip standing in the corner of the room, biting his nails.

Your sister sat on the windowsill, and your dad sitting in a chair, head in his arms.

When Philip sees you stir, he rushes to your side.

"Y/N!" He cried holding your hand gently.

Your dad and sister look up at the sudden movement and rush to your side as well.

"Are you ok?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Is your head groggy?"

"Should we call the doctor?"

The three people around you are bursting with questions. You don't even try to respond.

Philip stops spitting out questions, and you use what little strength you have to squeeze his hand.

He has your full attention.

You need to ask for water, but you fear the word is too long and hard for you to pronounce. Your head is swimming and you find it hard to think.

"A-aqua," you say quietly.

Your dad and sister stop and wait for you to say it again. Philip leans his ear to your cheek as you say the word again.

"Aqua?" Philip asked as you painfully nod.

"Water?" Your sister, Zoey asked.

You nod again.

"Of course, I'll get a nurse while I'm gone," Philip goes to stand.

You don't want him to leave, you tighten your grasp on his hand. He looks at you in confusion and you point to Zoey.

"You want Zoey to go?" Philip asked sitting down again.

You nod and in an instant Zoey is out the door.

A nurse walks in and is followed by a doctor, they examine the machines and the information they display.

Finally, they take your dad into the hall to talk to him as Zoey comes back with the water.

Philip helps you drink it. You can't swallow it all and spit some out to keep from choking.

You cough and Philip pulls the cup from your lips.

"You ok?" he asked startled.

"Yes," you say finding it easier to talk. "What happened?"

Philip hesitated, "I, I don't know. One minute, you were kissing me and the next you were laying on the bed shaking. I panicked and ran for your dad."

"I heard the commotion and went to investigate. Dad was yelling for me to call an ambulance. I did and here we are." Zoey sighed, pulling the hair from your face.

"How long?" You ask. They knew immediately what you were asking. _How long have I been here?_

There was a pause. "Two days."

Your eyes widen. "Two days? Philip? Why are you still here?"

"He hasn't left, he refused to." Zoe smiled, her next words made Philip blush. "He makes a better boyfriend than I originally thought."

You smile. It quickly fades as the doctor comes back and demands that Philip and Zoey stepped into the hallway.

"No," You cry clenching Philip's hand.

"Baby, I won't be long," Philip said trying to free his hand.

"No," You whine, a headache overtook your ability to put up a fight. You drop his arm quickly and fall backwards.

Philip gasped. "Is she ok?"

"Yes, now please, hallway."

"Of course, sorry."

Your head is pounding and it's hard to hear what the nurse asks. When you groan in pain, she feels your forehead.

"Dr, I think she may have a fever," the nurse said, urgency in her tone.

The doctor feels your head before he orders another IV be placed in your arm.

Because the fever delayed their tests, everyone was allowed into the room again.

"We thought it was epilepsy," the Doctor explained, "But she has a fever now, we think it might be worse,"

"Define worse," Your father demands.

"Huntington's disease." The doctor replies.

The room went silent.

"How serious is it?" Philip asked carefully.

The doctor sighed, "It will destroy her brain nerve cells, leading to the deterioration of her mind, decreasing her ability to function and keep her emotions stable. It will cause uncontrollable body movements, like the one you witnessed," he gestured to Philip.

Zoey remained silent. Her eyes fixed on the view outside the window.

Your dad held his head in his hands again.

The room stayed silent for a few minutes.

"You can cure her, can't you?" Philip asked, on the verge of tears.

The doctor didn't answer immediately. "I'm afraid, there is no known cure-"

He was cut off by a blood-curdling scream from Zoey. "No!" She rushed over to her sisters side. They had put you on anesthesia.

Philip lost control of his emotions and also ran to your bedside.

"How, how long do we have?" Your dad asked, looking up.

"It takes fifteen years to kill." The doctor sighed. "We will leave you all some time alone," He motioned for the Nurse to cut the anesthesia and follow him out.

"Who's going to tell her?" Zoey asked.

"I think she'll take it the best from Philip." Your father sighed. "He's the best with words anyway."

After a while you begin to stir.

Zoey and your dad walk into the hallway.

"Hello beautiful," Philip smiled kissing the hand he held.

You smile, your head is still groggy.

"I know your head is still swimming, but would you like some water?" He asked you reaching for the cup.

You're finally able to talk after an hour.

"What's wrong with me?" You ask, dreading the answer.

Philip looks you in the eye, not saying anything. He looks away and breathes shakily.

"They thought it might be epilepsy."

"Thought?" You say slowly.

"Yes," Philip looks back at you and moves more hair from your face, you can feel how hard he's shaking.

"Philip?" You ask, prompting him.

Philip took a shallow breath.

"Huntington's"

"What?"

"Y/N, you have Huntington's disease." Philip said daring to look you in the eye.

You haven't heard of this before. When he sees your confused expression:

"It messes with your mind, it will make you shake uncontrollably. And, it will deteriorate yo-" Philips emotions over throw him, he breaks down crying. You haven't seen him cry.

"Philip," you smile and rest a hand on his thigh.

"I-I can't lose you," he said through tears.

"You won't, I've been sick before, I'm still here." You smile warmly.

"Y/N, there isn't a-" he sobs harder. "There's no cure" he says after collecting a small amount of himself.

Your face goes pale.

"Is there any chance of my immune system over throwing it?" You ask, hopeful.

When Philip shakes his head no, your world crumbles. You shake with your sobs and Philip gently moves you over so he can sit on the bed and hold you. One of his hands holds your head to his chest and the other rubs your back.

After a few minutes, you realize the weight of the situation. You turn away from him.

"I understand if you move on"

"What?" Philip asks, a little hurt.

"I understand if you don't want to date the sick girl." You say, trying not to cry more.

"And why would I do that? I love you, Y/N, and I will always be here for you." Philip vowed.

You twist to look at him.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I mean that! And I'll be damned if I don't stick to it."

You smile and let him hold you again.

"I love you, and I'm not going anywhere"

* * *

**I hope the ending isn't too cheesy or fluffy, I'm bad at romance guys.**

**Huntington's disease: it's a real thing, it was kind of a last minute decision, I was going to go with epilepsy, as you've read, but I changed that. I don't think I got all the symptoms right, but according to the little research I did, Huntington's does deteriorate your mind. I think that you're either born with it, or you can't get it until your at least forty, either way, it sounds scary, to slowly lose control over everything. **

**Again, I apologize for the abrupt ending last chapter. **

**-Bettyslilcrazy22**


End file.
